


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Nerds Dress-Up [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, OTP Feels, Shipping, Viktor is Arthur, Yuuri is Merlin, Yuuri shows him though, fan convention, stupid OC character, the BBC series, they are dressed as Merlin characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri go to a fan convention, dressed as their OTP: Merlin and King Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 of my "Nerds dress-up" series for fanworks day. Again, I know I'm very late but I just couldn't get the idea of my favourite characters dressing up as each other out of my head :). Thank you for reading!

“This cape is absolutely fabulous!”

Yuuri didn't have enough time to answer that before he had a mouthful of red fabric. Slightly annoyed, he freed himself from the offending piece of clothing (his love for capes fading by the second) and wiped his mouth.

“Yeah, absolutely fabulous,” he muttered darkly and made his way through the crowd, still keeping very close to Viktor, who was walking in front of him. 

It wasn't that Yuuri was annoyed at Viktor. It really wasn't. It was more the fact that they thought it had been a good idea to dress up as their favourite fictional characters for the comic convention. Which, unfortunately, happened to be King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin from the BBC TV series. Yuuri suspected that Viktor had only been excited about the prospect because of the cape Yuuri let him wear (even though he liked king Arthur in his chain mail much better).

Suddenly, Viktor stopped and turned around, cape flapping widely around him.

He smiled.

“I'm so glad we came here,” he mumbled and leaned forward before Yuuri hastily put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and shoved him off.

“Maybe get through the crowd first?” he asked tentatively after seeing the hurt look on Viktor's face.

He nodded and continued making his way through the masses of fans, cosplayers and sales people, towards the end of the hall where they suspected to be a little more space.

Yuuri pulled on the red handkerchief he wore around his neck. They had bought their costumes at a special shop for medieval clothing. He did not know why medieval clothing had to be so _itchy_.

“You okay there?” a voice next to him asked and Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts.

A man, way too attractive to ever be at a convention of any kind stood next to him, looking as if the crowds of sweaty people did not irritate him at all.

“Yeah,” he croaked out and decided to keep a little closer to Viktor.

“Thanks.”

The man nodded and continued to stay next to him, which made Yuuri kind of nervous (even though the sensible part of him knew that there was nowhere else _to go_ anyway).

When he glanced over again, curious as to whether the man was still looking at him, he noticed that he was.

He kept looking between him and Viktor.

“He your boyfriend?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Why are you dressed as his servant?”

In that moment, they walked over an air shaft on the ground and Yuuri was hit in the face with Viktor's cape again.

“I'm not. I'm dressed as his _boyfriend,_ ” Yuuri answered, slightly annoyed.

He wished that they would move forward faster because that was not a conversation he wanted to get into with a complete stranger.

“Looks to me like he's your king and you're his servant.”

“Well, he is a _king_.”

“And you are his _servant_.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“If you didn't recognise our costumes, then you have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh no, I know, you are Merlin.”

Yuuri spluttered.

“Yes!”

“So, Arthur's servant.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that he met a guy knowing who Merlin and Arthur were and then trying to fight him on the matter.

“Listen,” he said, getting mad.

“Merlin would do _anything_ for Arthur. He saves his life over and over again and Arthur immediately rushes to his side whenever Merlin needs anything. Clearly they are soulmates.”

The man chuckled.

“Soulmates? Can't remember that being in the series,” he indicated Viktor who was still smiling at everyone he saw, flapping his cape around excitedly and waving like he thought Arthur would have waved at people, “he your soulmate?”

Yuuri gaped at him. This was a stranger. Who did that guy think he was challenging Yuuri like that?

“First of all, it's called an OTP, you dollophead!” he shouted to make sure that the man heard him perfectly over all the noise (also, he had lost his temper but he would never admit that).

“And second of all, yes. 'He my soulmate'. Because he knows as well as I do how Merlin and Arthur are meant to be together just like him and me. Because he walks in front of me through a crowd because he knows that I get nervous in huge crowds. Because he makes me Katsudon whenever I have a bad day and because he is so freaking lovely that people like you should feel even worse about themselves!”

Suddenly, everything around him came to a stand still. Yuuri panted, having shouted himself to exhaustion and looking around himself. People were staring, including the man. He immediately held up his hands in surrender:

“Alright, I get it,” and slowly made his way through the crowd, to the other side of the hall.

When Yuuri's gaze turned in Viktor's direction, he saw his boyfriend looking at him fondly.

“I thought you only called _me_ dollophead,” he said softly.

Just like that, all of the annoyance and anxiety was blown away and Yuuri giggled.

“I have made a right spectacle out of myself...” he looked at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed. 

Yuuri felt tears prickle behind his eyes but he really did not want to cry. They had so much to do. The pottery workshop would start soon and him and Viktor had decided to make a crown and a triskelion.

He felt Viktor's fingers on his chin. It was tilted up and Yuuri was looking at his boyfriend.

“You are _my_ spectacle, Yuuri,” he said grinning. His features softened before he whispered:

“I love you.”

Yuuri found himself smiling back.

“I love you, too.”

They simply were two sides of the same coin.

Yuuri knew that. Viktor knew that.

That was the only thing that mattered. 

They kept holding hands for the rest of the day and Yuuri sometimes felt Viktor looking at him with an unreadable face. The same unreadable face Arthur had when looking at Merlin. Yuuri liked it.

 

 


End file.
